


Screen

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Black-Red Vacillation, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hate Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Minor Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Red Romance, mentions of karkat vantas/ dave strider, mentions of karkat vantas/gamzee makara, over protective karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Sollux weren't perfect matesprits. Hell they weren't perfect kismesis'. But they were happy and that's all that mattered to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screen

_"I do not know, why I would go, in front of you and hide my soul, cause you're the only one who knows it. Yeah you're the only one who knows it."_ [ X ]()

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was slept all of this new relationship, mainly because of the disaster of what had happened last time. Sollux had a team of friends behind him, always watching and making sure the Gemini didn't suffer through his relationship with the violet blooded seadweller this time like the last. What happened last time? Well it was a long, long story.

Actually, it isn't.

Other than the obvious skepticism which arose due to confusion on their "feelings" towards each other, it just felt...awkward to say at the least. Much of the group, minus the ever knowing Nepeta, felt like Eridan and Sollux couldn't quite connect. Or perhaps their feelings were biased. Eridan had killed two people and blinded the troll he was waxing black _and_ red for. But these biased feelings aside, their friends did their best to help the two out in their new found relationship.

Except it didn't last.

Their constant quadrant flipping eventually became a problem, one that spiraled down to a long, heart breaking road and left the two emotionally unstable trolls in even worse emotional states than before. That was their first try at a relationship though. This was their second try, and everyone knows that two time's the charm.

When Sollux's little posse of friends discovered that the land dweller wanted yet another try at a happy relationship with the psionic troll, they immediately took action. And by they, of course I mean Karkat. The five foot one troll rolled up his sleeves and stomped over to the obviously taller high blood and confronted him, taking his _own_ ginormous high blood with him who just so happened to double as his moirail. The little angry troll crossed his arms and took a deep breath before letting a flood of curse words and threats loose. The sea dweller, of course, was surprised. Karkat was his best friend as much as he was Sollux's. Yet he understood, he had practically scared the poor cancer troll for life back in the game after all.

Once the candy red blooded troll was finished with his little rant about how he could and would gut Eridan like a dirty fish if decided to leave his friend in yet another poor emotional state, the sea blood simply asked why he was making such a big deal out of it. It wasn't like Karkat was Sollux's moirail. Karkat already had a moirail of his own, a giant scary one that was signaling to Eridan from behind Karkat to stop talking. Karkat growled and his ears turned that special shade of red that only Dave had managed to make appear before replying curtly.

"I'm a pale slut and I mean every damn threat Ampora." With one final huff Karkat turned on his heel and locked arms with Gamzee before storming off, leaving the sea dweller dazed, confused, and feeling very threatened. Fortunately though, Eridan _wasn't_ the only one Karkat spoke to that day. On a rendezvous later on that very day, Sollux commented that he had an interesting conversation with the previous Knight of Blood that left Sollux feeling very much threatened.

Their retry at a relationship started off rocky what with constant quadrant flipping. Sollux feeling pitch one day while Eridan felt flushed or Eridan feeling pitch while Sollux felt flushed. They never seemed to be feeling the same thing at the same time and it drove them crazy. This very problem was haunting the two and keeping them from being what they so longed to be. They let this quadrant confusion go on for some while before they both agreed that they couldn't do it anymore and that they needed help. So of course they asked around, and who better to help them out with their relationship than none other than the infamous and ever knowing, Karkat Vantas what with his constant quadrant confusion with nearly _every_ person he's been in any kind of relationship with. Sadly the usually "ever knowing" troll refused to share his experiences of his constant quadrant confusion with Dave back during the game. He said it was up to them to figure out what they were or find some sort of balance for their changing emotions.

So they did.

At first it wasn't anything major. Occasional grids were made, like a sort of schedule. On certain days they'd be black and certain they'd be red. Once they had become comfortable enough with the idea of living happily in their relationship while vacillating between pitch and flushed, they got rid of the chart and decided to try it out on their own.

That was a train wreck.

Their first week without the official feelings schedule went horribly. Neither of them were on the same page ever and it was just one giant mess. After that week though, things started to get better. Eridan decided to take initiative and decided that he should be the one to try to help balance out their out of control feelings. On days Eridan was feeling particularly flushed for the gold blooded troll, he'd wake up early cook breakfast or buy him some flowers, some sort of sweet gesture that would show Sollux exactly how he was feeling that day. At the point, it was up to Sollux to determine if they'd fall under the flushed category, like Eridan was feeling, or under pitch, if Sollux was feeling it. This clue system went on for a while, Eridan getting up and acting upon his currently feelings and showcasing them to Sollux to determine their relationship status of the day, until finally they just blended perfectly.

It was like they could read each other's mind. They no longer needed that silly chart or helpful system they've been relying on for so long, they just knew. Their feelings _finally_ fell into sync.

Their group of friends were surprised that it took them such a little amount of time to figure each other out and finally be able to be with one another without the stress. Honestly, the two trolls didn't believe they could do it either. That only made their success all the much sweeter.

Their odd, flipping relationship was going well. Their feelings just melted together. Flushed make out sessions would just melt to pitch and quickly clothes were ripped off (literally) and teeth and nails were grazing skin. A mini fight for dominance came and went until one was angrily pressed against the wall and rough thrusts began. But just as soon as they began intercourse as pitch, it quickly melted back to red and their actions were much more gentler. Sloppy kisses were trailed from neck to jaw and fingertips gently ran down thighs as sweet nothings were whispered into ears.

Yes Eridan and Sollux’s relationship wasn't perfect what with their constant quadrant flipping, but it fit. At the end of the day, the two knew that they cared deeply for one another and nothing would ever change that. And that's all they needed to know.


End file.
